pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Battle of Bugs
A Battle of Bugs is the 16th episode of Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Peter and the gang we're walking through Azalea Town in search of the gym. Hobie: It was nice of Kurt to let us stay over at his house yesterday. Totodile: Totodile Lyra: Yeah, he even told us where the gym is. What does it look like again? Marill: Marill? Peter: I think he said the gym is a building with a large glass dome as the roof. Spinarak: Spinarak Harry looks at the right. Harry: I think I see it The four trainers stop as they see the building with the dome shaped roof Peter: Good eye, Harry. Let's go Harry: Yeah, second badge here we come! The trainers walk inside the building. When they got in, the inside of the gym looked like a big forest. It even has some Bug Pokémon playing around. The four trainers were in awe at the interior of the gym. Lyra: Whoa! Peter: Yeah, this place is beautiful Spinarak: Spinarak Spinarak was admiring the trees and the plants in the gym Hobie: It's like a big greenhouse. Harry notices some Caterpies and Weedles on some of the trees or hanging from String Shots. Harry: And there are even some Bug Pokémon here Voice: Welcome! Peter and his friends were surprised when they heard that voice. They looked around to see where the voice is coming from. Peter: Who said that? Voice: Up here The trainers look up and sees a young boy standing on a branch of a tree. The boy is wearing a hiking vest and shorts. He has purple hair and blue eyes. He was even carrying a butterfly net. Harry: Hello. Are you the gym leader? Bugsy: Yep. That's me. I'm Bugsy, Azalea Town Gym leader and Bug Pokémon trainer extraordinaire. (he jumps off the branch and lands in front of the trainers) So, have you four come to challenge me? Hobie: Actually, Peter and Harry are challenging. Me and Lyra are just watching. Bugsy: I see Lyra: You must really like Bug Pokémon do you? Bugsy: Uh huh. I love Bug Pokémon so much that I made my gym as a haven for them. I make sure they are treated well Peter: That's nice to hear Bugsy: Thanks. (looks at Peter's Spinarak) And judging by that Spinarak on your shoulder, I guess you also like Bug Pokémon too. Peter: Well, I do have some Bug Pokémon in my team. So you could say that I guess. Bugsy: That's cool. What's your name again? Peter: Peter Parker Bugsy: Well, Peter. I'll be happy to take your challenge. Peter: You're on Spinarak: Spin End Scene Peter and Bugsy are standing on opposite sides of a battlefield. Spinarak was by Peter's side. Harry, Hobie, Lyra, and their Pokémon are sitting on a bench on the sidelines watching the battle. Referee: The gym battle between Bugsy the Azalea Town Gym leader and Peter, the challenger is about to begin. Each trainers will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when either sides' Pokémon is down. Also, only the challenger can make substitutions. Bugsy: You ready, Peter? Peter: We sure are Bugsy. We're gonna show how strong our bond is. Right, buddy? Spinarak: Spin! Bugsy: Let's do it then. Spinarak, I choose you! Bugsy throws out a Poké Ball and his Spinarak comes out Bugsy's Spinarak: Spinarak! Peter and Spinarak were surprised that the gym leader has a Spinarak too. Even Harry, Hobie, and Lyra were surprised. Peter: (thinking) Whoa! Bugsy has a Spinarak too. Who knew. (Spinarak was glaring at Bugsy's Spinarak who then looks at Peter with a determined look. Peter smiles) You want to battle first huh? Okay, Spinarak, go get it. Spinarak: Spin! Spinarak crawls onto the field and faces Bugsy's Spinarak. Lyra: Hmm. Spinarak vs Spinarak . Which one would win? Marill: Marill? Harry: I'll bet it's Peter's Hobie: I guess we'll see Totodile: Toto! Referee: Battle begin! Bugsy: Spinarak, start this off with Poison Sting Bugsy's Spinarak shoots Poison Sting at Peter's Spinarak. Peter: Dodge and use Poison Sting Peter's Spinarak dodges and shoots Poison Sting at Bugsy's Spinarak. It deals little damage. Bugsy: Spinarak, now use String Shoot Peter: Use String Shot too Spinarak Both Spinarak shoots String Shot which connects to each other. Peter then get's an idea Peter: Now, spin it around Bugsy: What? Peter's Spinarak spins Bugsy's Spinarak around with the string of web. It then lets go causing Bugsy's Spinarak to crash into a nearby tree. This injures it Bugsy: Spinarak, are you okay? (Bugsy's Spinarak crawls back onto the field and nods it's head though it winces in pain) How did you that? Peter: Let's just say that, me and Spinarak found a creative way to use String Shot. Spinarak: Spinarak! Bugsy: I see. Spinarak, use Poison Sting Bugsy's Spinarak shoots Poison Sting Peter: Spinarak, jump over and use Absorb Peter's Spinarak flips over Bugsy's Spinarak and is about to use Absorb, but Bugsy sees it Bugsy: Gotcha! Spinarak use String Shot Peter: Huh? Bugsy's Spinarak shoots String Shot from it's rear which ties Peter's Spinarak up Hobie: Whoa. I did not see that coming Totodile: Toto Bugsy: Now attack Peter's Spinarak with another Poison Sting! Bugsy's Spinarak shoots another Poison Sting at Peter's Spinarak Peter: Spinarak, this may sound silly, but roll to dodge. And then use Absorb. Peter's Spinarak rolls away from the Poison Sting and then rolls itself at Bugsy's Spinarak's side. It then use Absorb on Bugsy's Spinarak which drain some of it's energy. Peter: Good job, Spinarak Spinarak then begins to use a different move which covers Bugsy's Spinarak in black bugs which also deals damage to it as well. Bugsy: Oh no! Lyra: What is that? Hobie: I think that's Infestation. A Bug Type move Peter: Cool, you learned a new move Spinarak. Okay, now use Poison Sting full power. Peter's Spinarak uses Poison Sting which deals damage. Peter: Now one more Absorb! Spinarak breaks free of the web and then scurries over to Bugsy's Spinarak and uses Absorb. Bugsy's Spinarak then faints. Referee: The gym leader's Spinarak is unable to battle, the challenger's Spinarak wins. Choose your next Pokémon. Peter: Yes! Spinarak: Spin! Harry: Yep, I was right. Peter's Spinarak was able to win Cyndaquil: Cynda! Bugsy: Return Spinarak. (returns his Spinarak to it's Poké Ball) I have to say, Peter. Your Spinarak sure has skills. Okay then, my next Pokémon is Metapod. He throws another Poké Ball and summons Metapod. Metapod: Metapod Peter: Metapod, huh? Spinarak return for now. I might need you later. (Spinarak nods it's head and scurries back to Peter's side. Peter takes out Metapod's Poké Ball) All right, your turn Metapod. He sends out his Metapod which faces against Bugsy's Metapod. Hobie: Now it's Metapod vs. Metapod? I sure hope Peter knows what he's doing. Totodile: Dile Just then one of Harry's Poké Ball opens and Weedle appears Weedle: Weedle Harry: Oh Weedle. You want to watch? (Weedle nods it's head) Okay. Referee: Battle begin! Peter: Metapod, start this off with Tackle! Peter's Metapod jumps over to Bugsy's Metapod for a Tackle Bugsy: Metapod, Harden! Bugsy's Metapod uses Harden which makes Peter's Metapod deal little damage. Peter: Then try this. Metapod use String Shot and pull in for a Tackle. Peter's Metapod shoots String Shot at Bugsy's Metapod and pulls itself to it which causes some damage. Bugsy: Oh yeah? Metapod use your Tackle Bugsy's Metapod jumps towards Peter's Metapod Peter: Metapod roll to dodge and then String Shot Peter's Metapod rolls out of the way and then shoots String Shot which ties up Bugsy's Metapod. Bugsy: Metapod! Peter: Now use Tackle again Peter's Metapod jumps at Bugsy's Metapod and Tackles it which deals damage Peter: Good job, Metapod Spinarak: Spin! Suddenly Peter's Metapod begins to glow as it is evolving. Peter and Bugsy were surprised by this Peter: Huh? Bugsy: I don't believe it Lyra: Is that what I think it is? Harry: Yeah, Metapod's evolving Cyndaquil: Cynda! Weedle: (in awe) Weedle! Metapod changes shape as it hovers into the air. It takes the form of a Butterfly like Pokémon with completely white wings. Butterfree: Free free Peter: Wow (takes out his Pokédex and scans Butterfree) Peter's Pokédex: Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Metapod. It flits from flower to flower, collecting honey. It can even identify distant flowers in bloom. Lyra: It's beautiful! Marill: Marill Even Weedle was admiring it's friends new form Peter: Congratulations Butterfree! You evolved! Butterfree nods happily at his trainer Bugsy: Just because it evolved, doesn't mean we can't continue. Metapod use String Shot. Metapod shot String Shot but Butterfree flutters to the right to avoid the attack. Peter: The Pokédex said that you learned a new move. Let's give it a try, Butterfree. Use Gust! Butterfree flaps his wings fiercely creating a strong wind that blows Metapod to the ground and dealing damage. Peter: Now end this battle with Tackle! Butterfree charges at Metapod and tackles it causing it to skid to the ground. Metapod's eyes becomes swirly meaning it's defeating Bugsy: Metapod, no! Referee: Metapod is unable to battle, Butterfree wins. Harry: All right! Keep it up Peter! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Peter: Yes! Nice work, Butterfree Spinarak: (happily) Spinarak! Butterfree: (happily) Free! Bugsy: You did your best Metapod. Return (recalls Metapod to it's Poké Ball) Time to send out my ace. Scyther, you're up! He throws his last Poké Ball and Scyther comes out. Scyther: Scyther! Peter and Spinarak were surprised as they remembered facing off against a Team Rocket grunt's Scyther when they first became a crime fighting team. But they quickly shook it off as they focus on the gym battle. Peter: Want to go on, Butterfree? (Butterfree nods his head in determination) Okay. Referee: Battle begin! Peter: Butterfree, let's start this off with Gust! Butterfree uses Gust making a strong wind against Scyther Bugsy: Scyther, resist it and use Quick Attack! Scyther pushes through Gust as it flies very fast towards Butterfree. It then makes a direct hit. Butterfree nearly falls to the ground but maintains his balance. Peter: Butterfree use String Shot Bugsy: Scyther, dodge it and use Fury Cutter Scyther dodges Butterfree's String Shot and flies straight at the Butterfly Pokémon. It then uses Fury Cutter by slashing at Butterfree multiple times with it's scythes. Butterfree took several damages as he was knocked back. Peter notices how exhausted Butterfree was getting Peter: Hang in there, Butterfree! Use one more Gust! Bugsy: Use one more Quick Attack, Scyther! Butterfree uses Gust which makes Scyther takes some damage, but Scyther fights through with Quick Attack and strikes Butterfree. Butterfree lands on the ground defeated. Peter: Butterfree! Referee: Butterfree is unable to battle, Scyther wins. Peter and Spinarak runs over to Butterfree. Peter picks up Butterfree Peter: Butterfree, are you okay? Spinarak: Spin? Butterfree (weakly) Free Peter: (smiles) You did a good job out there Butterfree. Take a nice lost rest. (returns Butterfree to his Poké Ball) Lyra: (sadly) Poor Butterfee Hobie: He did his very best in that battle Peter then turns to Spinarak as they went back to their position. Peter: You ready to get back in the game, partner? Spinarak: (determined) Spin! Peter: Let's do this! Spinarak scurries back onto the field to face Scyther. Referee: Battle begin! Bugsy: Scyther, use Fury Cutter! Scyther charges at Spinarak and uses Fury Cutter at it. Peter: Spinarak, dodge them all! Spinarak dodges Scyther's slashes Peter: (thinking) This is starting to remind me of the time when I first became a hero. I need to find a way to beat Bugsy's Scyther. (speaking) Spinarak, use Poison Sting! Spinarak shoots Poison Sting at Scyther who blocks it with it's scythes. Peter: Get behind Scyther and use String Shot Spinarak scurries under Scyther and shoots String Shot at Scyther's foot Peter: Now pull! Spinarak pulls the String Shot causing Scyther to fall Bugsy: Scyther, use Quick Attack. Scyther gets up and flies at a fast at Spinarak Peter: Quick Spinarak, shoot String Shot in Scyther's eyes and move out of the way. Spinarak quickly shoots String Shot on Scyther's eyes which blinds it and then jumps to the side. Bugsy: What the? Scyther loses control as it crashes into a nearby tree injuring it. Hobie: Whoa, talk about flying in blind Totodile: Dile Lyra: Yeah. That was a nice trick Scyther manages to slice the web from it's eyes as it tries to recover from the crash. Bugsy: You all right, Scyther? (Scyther nods it's head) Okay, use Quick Attack on Spinarak! Scyther flies fast at Spinarak and this time made a direct hit sending Spinarak flying Peter: Spinarak use String Shoot and pull yourself to Scyther While in the air, Spinarak shoots String Shot at Scyther and pulls itself at Scyther Peter: Now Spinarak shoot Poison Sting in Scyther's face Spinarak let's go of the web and shoots a barrage of Poison Sting at Scyther. They both land on the ground. Both Pokémon are starting to get tired. Peter: Spinarak, restrain Scyther with Infestation! Spinarak uses Infestation which surrounds Scyther and pins to the ground while also dealing damage Bugsy: Stay strong, Scyther! Peter: Now Spinarak, use Absorb! Bugsy: Scyther, use Fury Cutter! Scyther attempts to slash at Spinarak with Fury Cutter, but Spinarak dodge some of the attacks and jumps on one of Scyther's scythes as he crawls onto Scyther's body and uses Absorb on Scyther draining it of it's energy. Spinarak leaps off as Scyther collapse from exhaustion. Bugsy: No, Scyther! Referee: Scyther is unable to battle, Spinarak is the winner. The victor is Peter! Peter: Yes! Nice work, Spinarak! Spinarak: (happily) Spinarak Spinarak rushes over to Peter and jumps into his arms. They hug Harry: All right! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Weedle: Weedle! Hobie: Way to go, Peter! Lyra smiles at her friends victory Bugsy: (smiles) Scyther, thanks for a great battle! Get some rest! (returns Scyther and walks over to Peter) Peter, I'm impressed with your skills. You have shown that your bond with your Bug Pokémon is stronger than mine. And since you defeated me, I award you the Hive Badge. He reaches into his pocket and gives Peter a honeycomb like badge. Peter takes it with a smile Peter: Thanks Bugsy. Look at this Spinarak. We just earned the Hive Badge! Spinarak: Spinarak! His friends walk over to Peter. Lyra: That was a great battle, Peter. Marill: Marill Peter: Thanks, Lyra! Harry: All right then, it's my turn to challenge you Bugsy! Bugsy: Okay, but I'll need to have my Pokémon rest before that happens. Can you wait? Harry: Sure thing Cyndaquil: Cynda! Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Bugsy * Referee Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Metapod (Peter's, evolved) * Butterfree (Peter's, newly evolved) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Weedle (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Spinarak (Bugsy's) * Metapod (Bugsy's) * Scyther (Bugsy's) * Caterpie (several, gym's) * Weedle (several, gym's) Trivia * The Pokémon Bugsy used are based on the ones he used in the episode Gettin' the Bugs Out. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man